Exoneración
by 22Fahrenheit
Summary: No importa la vida que has llevado, siempre hay lugar para quien busque redimirse. Esta viñeta es parte del Drinny-Con 2018, organizado por la página de FB "Drinny All The Way".


Disclaimers: Los personajes son porpiedad de J.K. Rowling y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

Esta viñeta forma parte del Drinny-Con 2018 organizado por la página de Facebook **_"Drinny All The Way"._**

* * *

 **Exoneración.**

* * *

Observó con atención el sobre en su mano, lo había recibido desde hacía media hora y aun no se animaba a abrirlo, estaba asustado, sabía que significaba, el sello era del Ministerio, así que sólo podía ser una cosa.

Su llamamiento a juicio.

Levantó la vista hasta su madre, que había recibido la suya un mes atrás, después de la guerra, el lado triunfador, y más aquellos que habían perdido seres queridos exigían sangre de todos los Mortífagos, así que ellos estaban dentro de los principales, y más que nada, porque Severus Snape, quien había jugado de espía, había informado a la Orden del Fénix que la Mansión Malfoy era el centro de reuniones, sin contar la declaración de Potter, Weasley y Granger, quienes habían estado ahí.

Guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su abrigo, su madre le dedicó una mirada suplicante, ella había sido exonerada gracias a Potter, quien le informó al Wizengamot que había mentido a Voldemort con tal de ayudarlo a él.

Su padre, por otro lado, quien había sido el primer juzgado, no había tenido tanta suerte en salir aireado de todo aquello, había sido sentenciado a una vida en Azkaban, por los crímenes que había cometido; sólo faltaba él, y sabía que lo estaban acusando por la muerte de uno de sus compañeros de Hogwarts, era la excusa para enviarlo a una celda junto a su padre.

—Draco –le llamó su madre.

Desapareció por red flu hasta una pequeña chimenea, las velas iluminaban el pequeño lugar pero no le interesó, quiso sonreír pero tampoco pudo, se limitó a observar a la mujer sentada a la mesa, se había quedado dormida mientras estudiaba, una extraña y cálida sensación se apoderó de él con tan sólo esa escena.

—&—

La joven abrió los ojos perezosamente, se había quedado dormida esperando a Draco, se habían quedado de ver en ese lugar, después de tantas lechuzas enviadas de su parte pidiéndole que fuera a verla.

—Pensé que no vendrías –admitió ella, bostezando.

—Tuve que ocuparme de unas cosas.

—Significa que no volverás a Hogwarts para…

—No, con mi padre en Azkaban –hizo un mohín, no quería hablar de ello con nadie, menos con ella, que apenas si le hablaba.

—Draco, en serio quiero agradecerte…

—No tienes que hacerlo, es algo que hice sin pensar y…

—Claro que tengo que hacerlo, salvaste mi vida, si no hubieses atacado a…

—Si no lo hubiese matado, quieres decir.

—Fue un accidente, no es como si hubieses lanzado una maldición asesina, sólo me ayudaste de que él me asesinara.

—Como sea –respondió restando importancia –ahora ¿vas a decirme qué es lo que quieres?

—Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, quería agradecerte que salvaras mi vida.

—Ya ¿y cómo vas a hacer eso? –ella lo observó un largo minuto en silencio.

—Bueno…

—No me digas que pagarás con tu cuerpo esa deuda –le observó de arriba abajo y viceversa, tenía un cuerpo excelente, además era hermosa.

Él siempre le había encontrado atractiva, con ese cabello pelirrojo a media espalda, con esos ojos castaños y sus labios poco carnosos y de color melocotón que resaltaban en su pálida piel pecosa; sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, haciéndole saber a Draco que la idea que ella tenía era otra más atrevida.

—Ah ya veo –se burló él.

—Me preguntaba sí…

—No –cortó de plano antes de que ella siquiera expresara su oferta.

—Yo sólo…

—Si es todo, me iré.

Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la chimenea, Ginny lo sujetó del brazo, mientras lo acercaba un poco más a ella, cerró los ojos un instante, mientras el olor de la colonia de Malfoy viajaba por sus fosas nasales, dando un breve destello de aquél momento en que salvó su vida, y al calor de la batalla, la adrenalina y los pensamientos de que quizás pudiese morir, lo besó.

—&—

Ginevra Weasley observó a su novio, que charlaba tranquilamente con el resto de la familia de ella sobre cómo iban los juicios, gracias a él, a su amiga y a su hermano, sabía antes que el resto de la comunidad de las sentencias.

—La audiencia de Draco Malfoy será en unos días –habló Ron, mientras comía desesperadamente –estoy ansioso por eso.

—No vas a usar tu puesto para vengarte de él, Ron –habló Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

—No veo lo malo, él no fue precisamente bueno con nosotros mientras estuvimos en su mansión ¿olvidas eso?

—Estoy ansioso también –admitió Harry –he escuchado los rumores de que no tiene una coartada para haber asesinado a…

—Eso es exacto –lo señaló Ron –Ese chico hasta donde sabemos era de Ravenclaw, quizás sabía algo que…

—Iré a dormir –se levantó Ginny sin prestar atención a nada más, Draco le había mentido respecto a que no había llegado su citatorio a juicio.

—&—

Draco observó a su alrededor, la silla al centro tenía cadenas que no se habían usado desde la primera guerra mágica, ahora volvían a usarse, movió las muñecas, estaban bastante justas, escuchaba las voces lejanas, no tenía mucho que decir a su favor, no había testigos, iba a terminar junto a su padre, al menos tendría con quién charlar.

—Sin testigos, es una lástima –dijo un miembro del jurado.

—De hecho, sí hay un testigo –la puerta se abrió, así que Draco y todos los presentes observaron en dirección a la puerta.

—La señorita Weasley –pronunció el defensor de Draco.

Ron Weasley abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no igualó el rostro incrédulo de Harry Potter, si Draco no se equivocaban, él y la pelirroja eran pareja.

Una silla apareció junto a él, la pelirroja lo observó con cierto reproche en la mirada y tomó asiento, un segundo después de un suspiro, lo sujetó de la mano.

La palabra de ella iba a ser tan pesada como la del mismo Harry Potter y los otros dos sentados a su lado, eso sin duda era una exoneración absoluta.

—Entonces, supongo que podrías pagar con tu cuerpo –sonrió ella.


End file.
